


getting creative~

by orphan_account



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Gay, Gay Smut, M/M, Multi, Other, Regret, Smut, actually just spare yourself, because why not, but i have suffered and you should too, i regret this immensely, infinate regret, kill me please, please, smuttiness, this is a crackfic, vore??? on accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dont read this please lolshrig x duck????
Relationships: Duck/Red Guy (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), Harry/Red Guy, Shrignold (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	getting creative~

Duck Guy - dick  
Harry/H - red Guy

They are in the house I guess idk  
H: come on guys stop FUCKING AROUND were gonna miss our show  
Dick: We’re not fucking around!  
H: u literally have your dick in my ass rn  
Dick: can’t you have a little fun?  
H: i want to watch house hunters  
Dick: why not both?  
H: because doi also likes to watch house hunters  
Dick: He might like to watch  
H: he’s 7  
Shrignold: *yeets himself into room* youre never too young to learn how to love  
Dick: So you’re both watching or what?  
S: of course. Love is a beautiful thing.  
H: screAMs  
Dick: want to join in the fun?  
H: ium gonna cum  
S: why is it red  
Dick: My favorite color! *slurps*  
S: *whips out tiny dick*  
Dick: Let’s get creative ;)  
Sketch: diD SOMEOne saY crEATRIVE  
dICK: I don’t know how we’re gonna fit all of you on the bed…  
Shrignold: there must be lots of room in reds ass  
H: nO  
Dick: aww :(  
H: im going to go put on house hunters  
H: *leaves*  
Y: why are you wet  
H: Well, you know how it is  
Y: No. I wonder why red is all wet  
Singing dildo appears: SO--  
Dick: I knew ordering this was a good idea  
Dildo: *zooms toward ass*  
Dick: m o a n s  
Dick: Harder!  
Shrignold: *wiggles into dicks asshole*  
Dick: MHMMMMHUGHH  
Shrignold: im stuck  
Dick: That is a problem for FUTURE Dick and Shrig  
Shrig: well at least there is chocolate in here  
Dick: Wanna taste  
Y: chocolate? WHERE?  
Dick: Why dont you show him Shrig?  
Shrig: i cant im stuck in your quivering anus  
Dick: Anyone got lube?  
Sketch: you can use harrys tears  
Dick: perfect!  
Shrug: swims up dicks mouth  
Dick: Faster  
Sketch: jerking off furiously  
Dick: MOANNN  
Harry: *in the corner watching house hunters* no patricia buy the other one  
Y: i wanna do what they're doing  
H:  
H:  
H: i think its time we put you out of your misery yellow  
Dick: I have a machete in the back closet!  
Y: whats a machete  
R: *gets it* this  
Y: red sus  
R: I am sorry but this is for your own good *kills yellow guy*  
Dick: Now that that is dealt with.. Wanna join?  
H: can i finish my show  
Tony: theres no TIME for that  
Dick: You close shrig?  
Shrig: prepare to drink my man milk  
Dick: *Opens wide*  
H: *stabs himself to end the pain*  
Shrig: *looking at harry* its free real estate  
Dick: *Looks intesley into shrig’s eyes while he cums*  
Shrig: I-I think youre my special one  
Me to me after writing this: not lets all agree never to be creative again


End file.
